ValentinesGrinch
by hyndara71
Summary: Weihnachten hat seinen Grinch, Valentinstag hat seinen ... John Sheppard. Kleines Gedankenspiel, was wäre, wenn der Valentinstag Johns persönlicher Alptraum wäre? Leichter Shep-Whump


**Disclaimer:** _Stargate: Atlantis_ ist Eigentum von MGM und SyFy (und noch einiger mehr). Diese Fanfic ist zum reinen Vergnügen geschrieben worden.

Alles begann schon eine Woche vorher … nein, vielleicht auch noch eher. Nicht mehr ganz nachvollziehbar, WANN das erste rosa Pappherz irgendwo aufgetaucht war. Doch, es war ziemlich sicher, daß es im Treppenaufgang zu den Wohnquartieren gehangen hatte. Er selbst hatte es, unter Müh und Not (sowie eines erstklassigen Sturzes mit einigen üblen Prellungen) entfernt. Immerhin, seine Aufgabe … dachte er.

Dann aber wurden es mehr und mehr Herzen, Rosen (weiß der Geier woher die Atlanter plötzlich Rosen nahmen!) und schließlich war einer der Köche bestochen worden. Jener Koch nämlich war seines Faches Zuckerbäcker. Der Rest war Geschichte. Pralinen, Schokoladen-weiß-der-Himmel-was, Zuckercupidos und was sonst noch zu Karies und Bauchschmerzen führen konnte. Als wären die Rosen nicht schon Bedrohung genug gewesen durch ihre Dornen.

Es war zum Auswachsen!

Der nächste Akt begann dann mit den Mails. Keine Karten, Gottlob! - oder besser … dazu später mehr. Wie gesagt, keine Karten, nein, Emails, die über das, von McKay und Zelenka eingerichtete Netzwerk geschickt wurden und elektronische Postkästen überschwemmten. Irdischer Spam war nichts dagegen!

Der letzte Akt schließlich …

* * *

><p>„Frohen Valentinstag!"<p>

Kaum war er aufgestanden, hatte sich angezogen und war bereit für die erste (und einzige) Tasse Kaffee, da brüllte schon jemand von der anderen Seite der Tür diesen Gruß. Eine weibliche Stimme, wohlgemerkt.

John Sheppard fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein verwuseltes Haar und seufzte, ehe er den Öffnungsmechanismus der Tür betätigte. Im nächsten Moment wünschte er, er wäre doch besser aus dem Fenster geklettert. Karten (diesmal die richtigen), Pralinenschachteln, knisternde Plastikumhüllungen, Rosen, lang- und kurzstielige, all das ergoß sich über seine Stiefel, bis er bis knapp zur Mitte seiner Schienbeine in Zuckerkram und Altpapier stand.

„Na toll!" grummelte er und stakste mehrere Schritte zurück, bis er sich in Sicherheit vor seinen unverhofften Gaben befand. Dabei trat er auf mehr als eine Rose, zermalmte gleich mehrere Zuckercupidos und zerquetschte ebenfalls einige Pralinen, deren flüssiger Inhalt sich dann auch gleich über die überwiegend herzförmigen Karten verteilte.

„Valentinstag, toll!" John zog einen Mundwinkel nach unten und besah sich den Schlamasel. Dann glitt sein Blick hinüber zu den drei schwarzen Müllsäcken, die neben seinem Fenster standen. Alle bis obenhin gefüllt mit Zuckerkram und Rosen.

„Es reicht, Leute!" rief er halblaut in den Gang hinaus und erntete nur ein albernes Kichern dafür.

Gott, er haßte Valentinstage mit ganzer Inbrunst, die er aufbringen konnte! Er haßte dieses ganze alberne Getue, diesen ganzen Geschenkekram, diese …

John biß die Kiefer fest aufeinander, holte aus der anderen Ecke einen neuen Müllbeutel und Besen und Schaufel und begann, die unverhofften Gaben einzusammeln und in besagten Müllbeutel zu packen.

Kein Bedarf, nein! Er brauchte keinen Valentinstag. Um ehrlich zu sein, er verstand dieses ganze Getue nicht.

„Oh, das nenne ich eine reiche Ausbeute!" meldete sich eine Stimme von der Tür her.

John blickte auf, verbot sich in letzter Sekunde einen wütenden Blick, als er bemerkte, daß niemand anderes als Elizabeth Weir dort stand und ihm zusah.

„Frohen Valentinstag, John", lächelte sie und … hielt ihm eine Karte hin.

Innerlich verdrehte John die Augen, nahm die Karte aber mit einem schmerzvollen Grinsen. „Ja, Ihnen auch, Elizabeth", antwortete er mit leicht gequältem Unterton.

„Sie sind ja reich bedacht worden, wie ich sehe", lächelte die Leiterin der Expedition ihn an.

Johns Lächeln wurde eine Spur gequälter. „Sehe ich ähnlich", antwortete er. „Und … äh … ich dachte, ich könnte ein paar der Sachen vielleicht an die weitergeben, die nicht ganz so … beschenkt wurden."

Nicht daß davon je die Rede gewesen wäre! John hatte eher geplant, sich des ganzen ungeliebten Krams eines unbeobachteten Nachts via der Verbrennungsanlage zu entsorgen.

„Das wird Ihnen schwerfallen. Kurioserweise sind alle sehr reich bedacht worden", antwortete Elizabeth. „Außerdem … denken Sie nicht, Sie hätten die Sachen trennen sollen?"

John stellte endlich den Besen zur Seite. „Och, das geht schon. Sehen Sie?" Er griff in den Müllbeutel und … stach sich prompt an einer der Rosen. Unter leisem Fluchen zog er seine Hand zurück.

„Macht nichts. Trotzdem, frohen Valentinstag, John. Und … seien Sie nicht so ein Grinch!"

Kein was?

John kniff die Lippen aufeinander und räumte weiter auf.

Eine gefühlte Ewigkeit später konnte er sich endlich auf den Weg zur Messe machen. Endlich seinen Kaffee!

John plante seinen Tag weiter: Gegen Mittag würde sein Team ausziehen zu einer Mission. Das übliche, Verbündete gegen die Wraith und vielleicht, wenn möglich, Handelspartner. Hoffentlich erfolgreich diesmal. Mit viel Glück würden die Verhandlungen länger dauern, so daß er sich nicht weiter mit diesem Tag herumquälen mußte.

John wußte selbst nicht genau, warum er den Valentinstag mit solcher Inbrunst haßte. Vermutlich, so dachte er jetzt, weil er seit der Schulzeit ständig mit Gaben überhäuft wurde. Die Mädchen in der Highschool, später auf dem College, ja selbst die Frauen bei der Air Force, verloren allesamt den Verstand, wenn der Valentinstag kam. John, der sich selbst als ungebundener Junggeselle, der das Leben geniest sah fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt von all den liebeshungrigen Frauen in seiner Umgebung – und manchesmal nicht allein des weiblichen Anteils der Bevölkerung …

Als er die Messe erreichte, fand John sich in seinem privaten Alptraum wider: Herzen, mit und ohne Glitter, hingen von der Decke und drehten sich leicht in jedem Luftzug. Jeder Tisch war mit einer Vase nebst roter Rose als Inhalt versehen – sowie rosa Menükarten in Herzform. Von sovielen Herzen fühlte John sich schlicht erschlagen!

Zögernd trat er an die Theke, halb einen überlebensgroßen Putten hinter der Ausgabe erwartetend, der mit einem Pfeil auf ihn zielte. Aber da war nur die gute alte Doris, die Küchenhilfe, wie immer, die darauf wartete, daß er seine rationierte Tasse Kaffee abholte.

An einem der Tische entdeckte John zwei Drittel seines Team in Form von Teyla und Ford. Aiden war offensichtlich damit beschäftigt, der Athosianerin etwas zu erklären. John hatte einen starken Verdacht, um was es sich handelte, als er Teylas große Augen und ihre ungläubige Miene bemerkte. Zudem war nicht schwer zu erkennen, was der Grund für ihre Verwirrung sein konnte: auf dem Tisch, an dem die beiden saßen, stapelten sich Pralinenschachteln und in Plastik verpackte Cupidos.

Ein weiteres unschuldiges Opfer …

John seufzte, holte sich endlich seinen Kaffee und trat an den Tisch seiner beiden Teamkameraden heran, als Rodney McKay die Messe betrat.

Dem Major gingen die Augen über als er all die Pralinenschachteln und Cupidos sah, die der Kanadier mit sich schleppte.

War denn die Welt komplett verrückt geworden? Wer gab dem jemanden wie McKay freiwillig ein Valentinsgeschenk?

Andererseits … war es vermutlich für die Arbeitsatmosphäre besser, wenn der Chef-Wissenschaftler mittels Zucker ruhig(er) gestellt wurde. Der Mangel an Karten unter McKays Ausbeute sprach jedenfalls Bände.

„Einen frohen Valentinstag euch allen", begrüßte McKay die anderen auch sehr viel pfleglicher als gewohnt.

John murmelte etwas in seine Tasse, das man als Erwiderung des Grußes deuten konnte, Teyla und Ford strahlten den Kanadier an.

Und McKay, wohl bemerkend, daß sein Teamleader offensichtlich nicht ganz zufrieden war mit der Situation, mußte dies natürlich falsch deuten: „Wie, Sheppard, fühlen Sie sich übergangen?"

John bedachtete Rodney nur mit einem kühlen Blick auch wenn ihm eine passende Antwort auf der Zunge lag.

McKay dagegen konnte es nicht lassen: „Haben wohl mit mehr gerechnet, was, Sheppard? Sind wohl doch nicht so ein Ladykiller wie Sie glauben."

John schluckte die Antwort mit einem kräftigen Schluck Kaffee hinunter.

Gott, wie lange konnte dieser Tag noch dauern?

„Lieutenant Ford erklärte mir gerade diesen besonderen Tag der Liebe", wandte Teyla mit einem Lächeln ein. „Ich muß sagen, es gefällt mir sehr gut, einen Tag für die Liebe zu zelebrieren."

„Kritische Stimmen behaupten immer noch, dieser Feiertag sei von Floristen und Zuckerbäckern erfunden worden, um ihre Umsätze zu steigern", konnte John sich nun wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen zu erklären wofür er ungläubige Blick von Ford und Teyla und ein „Ha! Ich wußte es!" von McKay erntete.

„Sie wußten was?" wandte Aiden Ford sich irritiert an den Kanadier.

„Das wir einen Valentines-Grinch unter uns haben", erklärte McKay mit stolzgeschwellter Brust und wies auf John. „Jede Wetter, der Major ist vergessen worden bei der Geschenke-Ausgabe."

„Falsch gedacht!" John war der Kaffeedurst gründlich vergangen. Noch dazu hatte er sich beim ersten Schluck die Zunge verbrannt. „Abreise heute mittag, Punkt Zwölfhundert, Ford." Damit verließ er die Messe wieder.

John machte sich auf den Weg zur Sporthalle in der Hoffnung, dort seine schlechte Laune ein wenig aufmuntern zu können (und nebenbei den ständigen Herzen endlich zu entfliehen). Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er auf Carson Beckett, der über das ganze Gesicht strahlte (und einen deutlichen Schokoladenbart mit sich trug).

John nahm lieber so schnell wie möglich Reißaus, ehe er sich noch dem nächsten erklären mußte.

Die Turnhalle lag … was Menschen anging … brach da. Allerdings hatte Johns Hoffnung, der Glitterherzen entfliehen zu können, ihn betäuscht. Überall baumelten sie von der Decke, und zwei besonders große lehnten neben der Tür und informierten jeden, der es wissen wollte (oder auch nicht), daß am heutigen Abend der erste offizielle „Valentine's Ball" stattfinden sollte.

John glaubte das alles wirklich nicht mehr. Er fühlte sich wie in seinem persönlichen Alptraum gefangen.

Was nun?

Mit zusammengepreßten Lippen drehte er sich um und marschierte den Weg zum Zentralturm zurück, um nach den Puddlejumpern zu sehen. Wenn er schon nicht Sport treiben konnte, konnte er sich zumindest die Zeit mit einer gründlichen Kontrolle der lantianischen Fluggeräte vertreiben. Nötig jedenfalls wäre es.

Im Kontrollraum saß Peter Grodin, wie immer, am altantischen DHD. Neu allerdings war, daß neben besagtem Peter Grodin eine der weiblichen Techniker saß und abwechselnd ihn und sich selbst mit dem Inhalt einer Pralinenschachtel fütterte.

War denn wirklich die ganze Stadt im Liebestaumel?

John spurtete die Stufen hoch und seufzte erleichtert, als er die Jumperbucht betrat. Endlich seine Ruhe!

John hielt auf den ersten Jumper zu, spurtete um diesen herum und … erstarrte vor der Rampe. Ungläubig sah er in das Innere hinein. Und plötzlich löste sich das Rätsel der auf geheimnisvoller Weise aufgetauchten Rosen. Der gesamte Innenraum des Jumpers war voller Eimer, in denen langstielige Rosen warteten. Und zwei der Wissenschaftler (aus dem botanischen Team?) waren ächzend und stöhnend damit beschäftigt, ein wenig Platz zu schaffen.

Er WAR in der Hölle!

John machte auf den Absatz kehrt und verließ die Jumperbucht. Ihm blieb wirklich nur noch ein Platz, von dem er hoffte, dort seine Ruhe finden zu können: sein Büro!

Doch kaum hatte er den Weg eingeschlagen, als Elizabeth Weir ihn zu sich rief.

Seufzend fügte John sich in sein Schicksal, drehte erneut um und eilte zurück in den Kontrollraum.

„John, ich bitte Sie ungern. Aber … könnten Sie vielleicht schon jetzt starten?" begrüßte Elizabeth ihn, kaum daß er ihr Büro betreten hatte.

Zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag lächelte John. „Kein Problem. Wir sind so gut wie weg."

* * *

><p>Und so kam es, daß AR-1 sich kaum eine halbe Stunde später zusammen im Gateroom einfand, um mittels eines Wurmloches zu einem anderen Planeten zu gelangen. Dort wurden sie, entgegen ihren Erwartungen und Hoffnungen, allerdings nicht freundlich begrüßt, sondern lagen kaum fünf Minuten, nachdem sie durch das Sternentor getreten waren, unter Beschuß.<p>

John fühlte, wie eine Kugel eine heiße Spur auf seinem Oberarm zog, als sie ihn streifte. Der Schmerz setzte ein – doch er lächelte.

Er war dem Valentinswahnsinn entkommen – es konnte nur besser werden!


End file.
